Survive
Romanized Title Survive Japanese Title Survive English Title Survive Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1998 Romaji Tooku hanareteru kokon toko no bokura Souiu mondato unazukeba raku nandarou Saguriau hito to hito yuku atenai energy Yes nano kai? Korede ii no kai? kotae ga mieru no kai? Mada yada boku wa nemuranai Me no mae ni michi wo oh, mitsukeru kara Tada hoshii no wa kuyamanai kokoro Oyasumi no kiss wo shite mo owaranai owarijyanai Daijina koto datte ju-nibun shitteite mo Damatte misugoshite nanshukan gaman dekiru? Amae sugicha ikenai, donna toki mo wa nani hamaranai Kurushuu nai no kai? Daisuki nano kai? Dareka no ii nari wa? Mada yada boku wa kaeritakunai Kizutsuku koto wa oh, itai kedo Dare ga yonde mo, ima wa kikoenai Dareka ga ritaiyashite mo, owaranai, I will survive Fuman wo tamete fuan wo tamete dare ga ikitai darou Mada yuda boku wa nemuranai Tsuki mo taiyou mo oh, mabushii kara Tada hoshii no wa moetsukiru kanji Iki moto maru hodo Me wa saete yuku yo hoshi no youni Yubi no saki made oh, mezameteru Kimi ni yasahiku dakarete mite mo Minna ga subete nagedashite mo Owaranai owarijyanai Japanese 遠くはなれてる ここんとこの僕ら そういうもんだと うなずけば楽なんだろう さぐりあう 人と人 行くあてないエネルギー イエスなのかい これでいいのかい 答えが見えるのかい まだやだ 僕らは眠らない 目の前に道を oh,見つけるから ただ欲しいのは 悔やまない心 おやすみの Kissをしても 終らない 終わりじゃない 大事なことだって ジューニブン知っていても 黙って見すごして 何週間ガマンできる? 甘えすぎちゃいけない どんなときも罠にはまらない 苦しゅうないのかい 大好きなのかい だれかの言いなりは まだやだ 僕は帰りたくない 傷つくことは oh、痛いけど だれが呼んでも 今は聞こえない だれかがリタイヤしても 終らない I will survive 不満をためて 不安をためて だれが生きたいだろう まだやだ 僕らは眠らない 月も太陽も oh、まぶしいから ただ欲しいのは 燃えつきる感じ 息もとまるほど 目はさえてゆくよ 星のように 指の先まで oh、目覚めてる 君にやさしく 抱かれてみても みんながすべて 投げだしても 終らない 終わりじゃない English We in the old days and we now are so far away separated But even then wouldn't we all be happy if we can just nod in agreement Trying to discover each other with pointless energy Is it yes? Is it okay like this? Can you see any answer coming? No, not yet, I still cannot sleep Because I will look for that path in front of us I only wish for a heart without regrets Even as we kiss goodnight It seems like it won't be over It is not the end Although we know 120% what's the most important thing for us Quietly looking at each other while passing time How many more weeks can we tolerate it? Can't be too sweet, there's time for everything Am I not bitter? Do I really like this? Who should we listen to? No, not yet, I still don't wanna go back Even though the wounds are oh, painful Whose voice is calling, we can't hear Whoever has given up on this, but no, it won't be over, I will survive Save the dissatisfaction, save the lack of confidence We want to live on, right? No, not yet, I still cannot sleep Because the moon and the sun are oh, very dazzling I only wish for a feeling that is burning with flames so much that it can stop my breath The stars above are getting brighter and brighter Until they are in front of us, let's open our eyes Even as I embrace you tenderly Even as we both are giving our all to it It seems like it won't be over It is not the end